Ayanami's unlikely brother?
by cool guy 33
Summary: This is my first fanfic! well this is basically a what if story so... yeah i suck at summaries and spelling! and just to let you know i will leave empty for cussing. so this is mainly about Gin and ayanami. it is basically a what if story. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ayanami's unlikely little brother? **

Disclaimer: I personally hate disclaimers but I have to do it in order to not get sued!: I do no- oh who am I kidding! I don't own anything : bleach, 07-ghost, or any powers (except for 1 :) ) so you guys know that right? Good! If you don't then... okay it doesn't matter! But I do own 2 things! This story and how it is written!

Ever wonder if Gin and Ayanami were related? They both have silver hair. They will always leave a permanent indent in your mind, and both of them had a wave to unnerve you. Say, for instance, Gin and Ayanami always make you feel like you are gonna die! Like, Gin ALWAYS smiles but not a shy, nice, humble, or even a bit emotional! ( in a good way) but instead he always puts his eyes into slits and grins a smile of PURE EVIL!!!!!! But Ayanami has this cold stare with a frown to match. Ayanami's facade is easy to understand I mean Ayanami + stare +glare + Hyuuga = a face from (insert preferred word) but Gin is complex. But I mean who uses a SMILE to scare the heck out of everyone?!?!?!? so this is how Gin met the black hawks, how he met his big bro, and his adventures with the black hawks.

Kuroyuri and Konatsu were standing at the train station waiting for the 10 o'clock train ( duh of course there waiting for the train) " Konatsu! Why do we have to wait for the train!" whined a small but powerful Kuroyuri (hmmm I think Kuroyuri needs a nap!~) "because Kuroyuri YOU blew up our hawkziles when you went into a fit." replied a teenager with blonde hair and honey colored eyes. But as he was scolding the younger one he used a gentle, polite, but stern voice.

"i miss Haruse!" cried Kuroyuri as **HE** cried ( yes Kuroyuri is a boy..... don't worry I got it confused at first too... I did some VERY detailed research to get you this VERY hard to get information! So be grateful!) " aw Kuroyuri-sama! Please don't cry!" said Konatsu. Though neither Kuroyuri, or Konatsu know it they both have soft spots for each other.

Konatsu was panicking now trying to calm the younger one. When suddenly they both saw a flash of silver. They froze in their spots. " I think Ayanami-sama is here!" whispered Kuroyuri. " yeah, (insert preferred word)!" swore Konatsu then suddenly the silver thing appeared right in front of them! " uh exc-" the young man was suddenly cut off by " A-Ayan-... wait " Konatsu came out of his salute and said" You're not Ayanami-sama!" the young man looked at them like they were made of cheese. " uh no I'm not Ayanami. But I know him, so you guys look like you are from the military. Hi, my name is Gin, Ichimaru, Gin. Nice ta meet ya!" said Gin nervously.

"ahh" was the most intelligent reply the Kuroyuri and Konatsu could come up with at the moment. Konatsu was the first to recover " So are you going to join the military? I'm no mind reader, but people would only make that statement when wanting to join the military." said/explained Konatsu. Gin whistled " impressive deduction well yes I am. So how old are you?" asked Gin " well I am about (I'm guessing his age) 17. how old are you?" asked Konatsu.

"oh I am let's say... oh! Well don't ya know! I'm 17 too!" ( Gin is 'young' at this time so use that brain and imagine Gin as a teenager!) "oh! Wow Konatsu and Gin-kun are the same age!" cried Kuroyuri " try and guess my age!" said Kuroyuri, Konatsu paled " holy (inser- THATS IT! No more insert preferred crud! I will just leave empty parentheses from now on!)

( )! we're screwed! If Gin guesses below 13 Kuroyuri is gonna blow a fuse!" thought Konatsu. " hmmm" said Gin as he inspected Kuroyuri ( Konatsu was praying " I'm guessing 13?" Kuroyuri gasped " Konatsu! He guessed correctly!" said a very pleased Kuroyuri. " ah" said Konatsu this guy is a really good guesser thought Konatsu.

So Konatsu asked himself, where did he live before? " hey Gin?" Asked Konatsu "yeah?" "where di-" as he was about to say something, their train was called. "sorry we have to go!" said Konatsu "wait I have the same train!" said Gin ( holy crud! Is this fate? Or is someone playing in the shadows?) "oh okay" said Konatsu.

When they were on board, they all sat together. "so" said Konatsu "where are you from?" Gin sat there not saying anything then sighed " I'm from the church" he sighed both of them froze. "then why are you here? Are you here to exterminate us?" asked Kuroyuri but finally realizing he had said too much. Gin smiled and said " no Kuroyuri I don't like to exterminate warsfeil ( no I didn't misspell warsfeil this is just funky English... no, actually it is German, so yeah) and don't plan on doing so but it will be useless to purify Konatsu right?"

They both froze. But then relaxed "how do you know that I am not a warsfeil and why do you know Kuroyuri is a warsfeil?" questioned Konatsu "remember? I was raised in a church." said Gin. "Right" said Konatsu. "But I have a question" said Gin. "yeah?" "well you are not a warsfeil but can access the soul link. Why is that?" questioned Gin. Kuroyuri was the one who answered

"it's because we accepted him!"said Kuroyuri. " it doesn't matter whether you are a warsfeil or not! It all depends on if we accept him! Or rather if he accepts us!" Kuroyuri said. Konatsu blushed slightly. " please elaborate Kuroyuri" said Gin "okay!" said Kuroyuri cheerfully " warsfeil are shunned due to there difference. There are few that accept warsfeil as a living being. But Konatsu didn't care!

All he does that's different is that he takes extra precaution bringing holy items in and doing things that require certain items to be touched. So Konatsu is one of us. He is our comrade, friend and family!" said Kuroyuri. Konatsu was shocked but then his eyes softened. Gin smiled a real smile ( holy mother of ( )!

Gin is ACTUALLY smiling! Wow! I guess that smirk wasn't permanently glued to his face after all! Shuri oak owes me 10 bucks!) Konatsu was stunned as was Kuroyuri. It was the best thing they had seen all day (which wasn't very grand) then Kuroyuri said "since you were raised in a church you probably heard other wise about us warsfeil huh?" Kuroyuri said sadly but agitated at the same time 'hey Konatsu' said Kuroyuri through soul link 'yeah?' have you noticed? His soul is holy but dark at the same time' thought Kuroyuri

'yeah kinda reminds me of Yin and Yang you know?' thought Konatsu 'yeah I can't help but be drawn to him but am afraid he is going to purify me 'yeah lets see what he says' thought Konatsu. 'okay' then there was a click. "done with your chat?" asked Gin they were shocked. Gin chuckled "it was easy to find out considering your expressions"

they both blushed "uh Gin?" asked Kuroyuri. "yes?" "why is your soul like that? I mean why is it black and white? Your soul is not tainted in fact it is no tainted at all. But there is also a black tint in there making it look Grey." Gin looked at them for a moment "because I am the border line of good and bad like I am pure and all that and I can purify but I also have a relationship with them like they are my friends so I can touch you and not drain your power unless I want to like this."

without warning Gin touched Kuroyuri in the face with his hand. Kuroyuri was shocked. "see?" Kuroyuri grinned and asked him an important question that would decide their friendship. "what do you think of warsfeil?" everyone held their breath. Gin just said " I wanted to join the military because in the church it is said that warsfeil were evil. I thought so to, to a certain point. One day when I was ten I remember it clearly I saw a warsfeil. My first warsfeil being taken away. to the dungeon of light." Kuroyuri held his breath " I was in charge of taking food to him" Kuroyuri then exhaled with relief as he did not say "it" but he. " I was supposed to watch him because I could not be tainted by him it was perfect they told me to touch him

If I want because as you know my soul is like a purifying light. Or so they thought. When I talked to him at first I proceeded with caution but he really wasn't a bad guy! He was nice and fun! What was his name... Ah! That's right! It was Yukizake!" Both Kuroyuri and Konatsu jumped. Ayanami-sama's begleiter... " er Gin-san?" asked Konatsu "yes?" " uh are you related to Ayanami-sama?" "Yes; I am his younger brother. I doubt he will remember me or if he does he will only show when there is no one other then his friends like you guys." "oh" said Kuroyuri and Konatsu at the same time.

"sorry for interrupting please continue." said Konatsu. Eagerly awaiting to see if Yukizake was alive. ( okay side note: Yukizake was like a big brother to Konatsu. Though no one knows. Not even Ayanami knew that when Konatsu was shunned from his family Yukizake taught him many things like martial arts. And self defense. Konatsu was seven then.

Also the day Yukizake became Ayanami was when Konatsu was nine. But in that short time span Yukizake was Ayanami's best and only begleiter and a fellow black hawk friend, and subordinate. When Yukizake went missing everyone was grieving in their own way. Including Ayanami ) " ah. Well when I touched him he tensed. But he didn't disintegrate or disappear he just was there and looked astounded to why he wasn't dead yet when I told him "don't worry! I will help you out it will take a long time though." he just smiled and said "thank you" he was really nice and I could tell he wasn't the only one with emotion! Cuz he told me that he had friends waiting for them and one of them was big bro!

So I told him and we talked and smiled. I brought some board games and we started to build a relationship and started to look eager to our visits then the time came when I helped him escape. I told him it would take him far away to the uncharted grounds, but said that he should remain hidden there for a while. I get letters from him every now and then. He is going to come in a month!

And he hasn't changed at all! He is the same size and everything! But I guess it would make sense cuz Ayanami is 23 in my terms and the record but he has been in the military for 20 years so yeah. In my opinion you guys are the same as any human! Only stronger and more hated. But hey!

Everyone is hated by someone!" Gin was now gasping for breath. Kuroyuri and Konatsu were touched and glad that 1: Gin basically said he liked warsfeil (in a complicated way!) and 2: Yukizake was alive!so this is what Kuroyuri concluded " Gin" "yes?" "would you like to be connected to the soul link?" the question shocked everyone.

Gin smiled "yes please." " okay.... there all you have to do if you want to talk to me and me only is to think of me. Konatsu already accepted you so you can only talk to us. But if everyone accepts you then you will be connected to everyone." said Kuroyuri. "thank you" said Gin "no problem both of them said in unison. Then Gin made a thoughtful face.

" a lot can happen in one hour neh? I made two great friends and friends of Yukizake. I was accepted to you soul link. And you will see me very soon." they both nodded" wow time flies by! Its already one hour we are at our destination already!" said Konatsu. Right as they were about to leave the train they heard a **BOOM** ! Then a strange creature with a broken mask and a strange outfit appeared at the freshly made "door".

(side note: everyone can see arrancar's and hollows cuz of kors and stuff.) everyone was running for the sake of their lives. While Konatsu and Kuroyuri was ready to cast their zaiphon Gin said " don't zaiphon doesn't work on them. They are not kors but worse I hate them that thing is an arrancar. You cannot attack with zaiphon directly. If you want to use zaiphon, then enchant your weapon with it. warsfeil are fine to. Just no direct zaiphon." said Gin. Luckily Konatsu was good with a sword so he merely did what Gin told him while Kuroyuri was preparing his warsfeil.

( I still can't used to calling Kuroyuri a boy.) but the arrancar just stood there saying "come back Ichimaru. You must help Aizen prepare for the attack. If you do not cooperate then I will use force" said the voice coldly.

Gin opened his eyes, yes, opened. And Kuroyuri and Konatsu gasped. Gin's eyes were blood red, and they were the eyes of a demon. They couldn't explain what they were feeling. But there was definitely fear and awe mixed somewhere in there. "over my dead body Schiffer !"hissed Gin. Now in a fighting stance. "very well, you leave me with no choice" said Schiffer

(side note : in case you don't know, Ulquiorra is Schiffer I'm just too lazy to put his first name I can barely spell it! So just saying) at this Schiffer quickly sonidoed toward Gin. Before Kuroyuri or Konatsu could react, Schiffer was already in front of Gin. Gin's zanpaktou was materialized in his hand. And instinctively swung back. Konatsu couldn't believe what he was seeing!

Gin was an amazing fighter, and above all that sword was puny! It was too long to be called a dagger, and to short to be called a sword. Kuroyuri also was in the same thought pattern. Schiffer was not at all pleased but you really couldn't tell though his face was unreadable. "you have gotten better Schiffer."said Gin. He said nothing. Just then Schiffer shot the strongest cero he could manage. Konatsu was shocked at the sheer pressure of the attack. It was about as strong as Hyuuga's strongest attack.

So frankly he was worried about Gin. Gin just said " shoot em dead, Shinso." then Gin's blade extended and sliced threw the cero with ease. Gin the uttered what Kuroyuri and Konatsu had soon learned to get away from A.S.A.P! "ban kai! Kami-shini no yaori!" then Gin almost killed Schiffer but then let him get away before he got away he shot the coldest look at Gin and muttered "next time Gin" and disappeared.

Gin sighed sheathed his short sword and then it vanished. "....?!?!?!?!" was practically coming from their faces then questioned Gin on many things that I will not list. Just because I am LAZY!!!!!! a lot of authors are to! But just won't admit it so there is the hard truth. So at the end Konatsu said " Gin will you come to the base with us and meet the rest of us?

And if possible, please join us we need you and your information and... well we would really like your company. Your a nice guy and fun to talk to. You don't act different with us and you seem to like being with us so.... how about it?" asked Konatsu. "well, I can't say no, so yes!". And that was how it started. Gin went over to the black hawks area and visited Ayanami.

So their meeting kinda went like this: everyone knew about Gin except Ayanami. It was 3 day's after his arrival and on the third day was Ayanami's birthday! And wouldn't he be surprised. " aaaaaaaya-tan! What are you doing?" asked Hyuuga. The plan was now set in motion. "get to work Hyuuga" he said icily. " but Aya-tan it's your birthday to day!" chirped Hyuuga. "so?"

"we all got you a present!" Ayanami then turned around. "we?" he inquired. "yep" he then pointed to the big box and all the black hawk member's gathered around it. Even Haruse! Ayanami was a little shocked to see him but said nothing. "well go ahead! open it!" said Kuroyuri excitedly. So Ayanami walked over and opened it but nothing was there. He was now a little confused.

But then someone tapped him on the shoulder and said " wow! Your eyes must be going be bad, or yer age is catching up with you! Did ya miss me?" Ayanami's eyes widened in recognition. He turned around and stared "Gin?" he said with a disbelieving tone. Gin's grin widened "hey".

Thank you! Thank you! This is one chapter so let me know on how it is! But I always thought that Gin's name was meant to rhyme or look like the word grin. So let me know your opinions! oh and this is my first fanfic!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33

p.s. haha! i double spaced it for you! be grateful!


	2. Chapter 2 the final show down

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or 07-ghost

* * *

Ayanami was shocked, if you could see his face right now it would look like a 10 year old discovering his long lost puppy. " Gin? Is that really you?" Ayanami asked in a very kind tone. " yeah, I missed you" whispered Gin. Now the black hawks had run all the possible outcomes of this meeting.

But what they didn't expect was for Ayanami to hug Gin in a brotherly way. " I thought you died during the war!" said Ayanami pulling away from the hug. " nah wow you really shouldn't underestimate me ya know" said Gin now grinning, "ah" was all Ayanami said then turned to his subordinates. "did you like your birthday present Aya-tan/Ayanami-sama/Ayanami?" they all asked.

Ayanami examined them, then he smiled a pure smile of.... am I going insane? I'm actually going to say it joy and happiness!! uhg I can't believe I said it! Well this is how about most of the month went: first they enrolled Gin in a one year class. Meaning that he had to surpass all of the students in their last year in the academy within that time span.

Then the rest was simple Gin then just chose what group he wanted to be in, then the person or warsfeil had to agree to the request. so now I will tell you about Gin's day's in the academy!

Everything was going great for the first month. Gin already was excelling in everything. Top of the academy already! But that meant he made a lot of enemies. But Gin rarely smiled so his face was always frowning (oh the horror! But better then grinning I guess.)

so one day Gin was talking to everyone on the soul link ( yes, he was accepted by everyone in the black hawks) " uhg! Why do I have to do this! I am already surpassing the class! Why can't I just become Ayanami's beglieter already?" whined Gin, in his head of course!

A sigh was heard on the other side " because Gin one there are the rules, and two Yukizake is here so he needs to go on a mission right after you graduate. And he will come back a year later.... Gin!An arrancar is coming your way! And closing in fast! I can't get to it so I guess you get some action." remarked Ayanami

Gin grinned his first grin in weeks. "roger" after about lets say 30 seconds later, an arrancar busted in. all the alarms were set off and the students went into battle position ready to cast their zaiphon.

But Gin just said " zaiphon is not effective against it him. So how have you been Schiffer?" Gin said with and smirked. Schiffer eyes just narrowed and said " I have orders to kill you Ichimaru." he said with a vengeance.

All all eyes turned to Gin, but Gin just smirked " what if you can't kill me?" But Schiffer said nothing and fired a cero everyone was shocked and immediately cast their zaiphon. But, obviously it had no effect on the arrancar.

This was sending panic through the students but Gin stood firm and grinned all the way threw. And so all he did was condense his spiritual pressure (and only about 1/100 because they wouldn't be able to handle the pressure) and easily cut the cero off.

Everyone was shocked partly from what they had just seen and the sudden change in air pressure when Gin gave off his spiritual pressure. Gin was now grinning like a maniac. " ah, should I end this in one stroke?" asked Gin. Schiffer just huffed " if you can traitor." This had touched a nerve in Gin's body.

So he only did what he was dared to do. He materialized his zanpaktou in his hand. And let me tell you everyone was confused and I think you know why. Then he and Schiffer took their battle positions " any last words Schiffer?" asked Gin. " I should be saying the same thing to you." they were ready to kill everyone saw that.

Schiffer went into his resurrection form and was ready to shoot the strongest cero he had ever shot before. While Gin just said "ban kai release level 2." then instead of Gin's sword getting longer it actually did extended to a regular sized sword. It's appearance dramatically changed. Besides it being regular sized it's handle was silver and the surface was scaly but caused no harm.

Also the bottom part of the sword had a golden dragon head with a red eyes ( just to let you know the dragon head was a Chinese dragon, only a bit slimmer). Everyone including the arrancar was shocked but none the less fired the cero. Everyone was now gasping for more air cuz it was like they had air, but they couldn't breath as well as before.

But Gin just yelled " Hama Ryuu-ou Jin!" then a blue dragon not made of spiritual power, but with magic ( and not those dumb magic tricks either! Like the type of magic I'm talking about is like the serious kind! Like attack spells, healing spells or in this case classified spells. Cuz Hama Ryuu-ou Jin is not a spell but is a magical being living inside the soul! It is also part of his ban kai.) so scratch the just magic.

It is soul magic. Corny, I know, but it is to important to just be called magic so :) when the dragon and cero met, they were literally fighting against each other Gin didn't even flinch, but here I go Ulquiorra (did I spell that right?) was struggling to keep his cero strong.

But Gin just added a bit more magic and the dragon roared, then with a mighty surge forward it killed three things: 1 the cero, 2 Ulquiorra, and three the entire wall behind Ulquiorra.

(though the teachers and the commanders didn't even care about the third one.) Gin then casually made his zanpaktou disappear. Then went back to his original seat at the lunch table and continued to eat his sandwich no, scratch that, his half eaten sandwich.

While everyone was staring at him like he had gone insane. But Gin swallowed and looked at them and raised an eyebrow " you guys are all staring at me like I'm made of a block of cheese.

Can I help you with something?" he asked innocently. So then everyone broke up. But one commander just pointed to the wall. Gin followed the finger and smiled sheepishly " gomen, gomen. (sorry) I'll fix it" so Gin went over to the wall and used zaiphon to fix it. you couldn't even tell there had been a hole there in the first place. Gin smiled " I think that will be okay." and then he left a dumbfounded commander behind. The next day he was ordered to do a report on the things (they still don't know about the arrancars yet). So this was what Gin's report looked like:

**Those things are called arrancar. What he fired was a cero and who he was is none of your business. There are more out there but you are just too lazy to acknowledge it. They are 100X more powerful than kors but not as strong as the black hawks. Where they come from I can not tell you do to you not being able to get there. Also if you want more information about arrancars and hollows please talk to me directly.**

**Gin**

* * *

and that was his report. So from that day on he realized he was getting more respect then usual.

So this is adventure one! Please tell me how you liked it!

Yours truly,

cool guy 33 :)


	3. Chapter 34 shuri meets Gin final exam

**Ayanami's unlikely little brother? **

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or 07-ghost.

All was going well it had been six months after Gin had been enrolled in the military. Only half a year and he was already better then anyone in the academy. He was passing everything : strategic solutions, survival, independence, team work, leadership, languages, journalism zaiphon, attack maneuvers, flying a hawkzile, defensive zaiphon, offensive zaiphon, healing zaiphon, and manipulative zaiphon, heck he was even good at feeding the hawkziles, feeding the beasts, even feeding the chairman's pet bunny!....aw man! I've said to much! Hes coming to get me! AHHHHHH!

1 day later after being trapped by the chairman.

**Shudders **well I will not ever bring up that subject again. Well you get it. Gin was good at everything.

Then came the day when they got to go and see what beglieters do! But unfortunately it was Ayanami's beglieter. They all groaned as they went to the black hawks. Everyone except Gin. He clicked in on the soul link and started to tell them the good news.

So they decided to tell the students to do what they wanted and get over the 5 hours quickly. When the students entered everyone (except Gin) gaped in shock. What they expected was gloomy frozen wasteland.

Instead it was very alive " will you just do the **( ) **paper work!?!?!?" yelled the young beglieter, Hyuuga whined " come on Konatsu! You can do the work right? You will be my favorite beglieter!" he said with puppy dog eyes. Konatsu just said " I'm your only beglieter lieutenant Hyuuga. Now. Get. to. WORK!!!!" Konatsu yelled. Hyuuga sighed in defeat and sulked back to his desk and started to sign the papers.

Konatsu smirked and saluted to Ayanami " Ayanami-sama! The mission has been completed!" said Konatsu feeling quite triumphant. Ayanami stopped what he was doing. And looked up, first at Konatsu, then at Hyuuga, and smiled and said " good work, you have done the impossible."

Konatsu then blushed and went back to his desk and started to attack his stack of paperwork. " Ayanami-sama?" asked Yukizake ( and no I will not describe how he looked ) Ayanami continued his paper work " yes, Yukizake?" Yukizake smiled and gave him already filled out forms, only needing a signature from his superior officer. " these forms need your signature, but you can fill them out later."

Ayanami sighed "okay." they then continued to work. But they actually didn't know that the students were here until Kuroyuri squeaked,yes, squeaked in excitement and said " yay! Academy students!"

Then everyone in the black hawks turned and Konatsu jumped a little when he saw them. Ayanami sighed and stood up, then proceeded to call everyone in a line. Then he said " okay this is our little special group. I will first tell you all of the beglieters: that's Konatsu, he is the only human here and chooses to be with us, he is Hyuuga's beglieter."

he pointed to them as he spoke " over there is Haruse, he is Kuroyuri's beglieter, and then there is Katsurgi, he is not a beglieter but a lone officer. And last but not least that's Yukizake, he is my beglieter."

After he said that and looked around, and saw, to his amusement, that everyone (except for you know who) was still taking in that Kuroyuri's beglieter was shorter than himself, but they recovered and looked at Ayanami for further instructions.

Who then said " you are free to do what you like, just don't get in the way." after that the members of the black hawks went back to their respectful places. Everyone was cautious, they were afraid that they would be snapped in half if they interfered with their work... except for a certain someone... finally Yukizake found who he was looking for

" Gin-kun! Nice to see you!" everyone turned to Gin, who was now grinning like a mad man. " Yukizake! You found me! How have you been!" and they ran to each other and slapped their hands and moved them in a series of directions and and hand signs then finally ended in a hold, much similar to an arm wrestling stance.

They then talked like best bud's, and everyone was shocked. Gin knew the black hawk members! Then he started to talk to everyone, including Ayanami when suddenly they stopped, and listened. Then they relaxed and decided to work.

Ayanami looked at Gin who was looking at him, and shrugged and pointed to about... lets say a stack of paper work almost as tall as Hyuuga. "want to try?" asked Ayanami "sure" was the reply, but before Gin started he quickly whispered something in Ayanami's ear who nodded.

Gin stood up and asked for the members attention. " um can I please have your attention?" everyone stopped at what they were doing and gave him their attention. " well I have an idea on how you can finish the paper work faster." and waited if they wanted to hear.

Which they, of course , were very interested in. so Gin continued, " well zaiphon is words and emotion put into a form of attack or defense, and so forth, so why not just make the zaiphon smaller and less destructive?" then there was silence when Hyuuga said " that sounds interesting! I think I will try it!" so Hyuuga then turned to his paper work and tried.

And succeeded. He was delighted and started to try and perfect it, he accidentally put to much power in the zaiphon and BOOM!!!! he went flying. He hit the wall with a THUD and got up and scratched his head "haha sorry. It takes a lot more concentration then I expected." he smiled sheepishly.

Everyone in the black hawks, including Gin chuckled. " But you know it could be applied in battle to ya know" this caught everyone's attention, Gin proceeded, " if you can get it small enough then you could quietly slip it into a crack and let it fly! It can be good for assassinations to!" Gin then explained it and everyone was stunned.

Gin then did his paper work with astounding speed by hand. After a while, Ayanami called to Gin and handed him a long list " can you get these for me?" he asked. Gin looked at the list and smiled "sure thing" and proceeded down the hall to the information room and tried to go in, but an officer stopped him " only black hawk members are allowed in here" the man said darkly.

" um I'm under orders from Ayanami-sama to get this stuff." he then pointed to the list. "hmm I see go in" and moved out of the way. Gin then started to stack the heavy books one after another, then when he was done he gaped at the sight before him.

The stack was just about as tall as the door itself and was pretty heavy. ''Ah! What am I going to do?!?' he thought, but then a vague idea came to mind. 'Maybe I can..' and started to form zaiphon around the documents, and then proceeded to try and command the books to move.

When they it did, Gin carefully opened the door and took it out of the door and lead it to Ayanami's room and plopped it right next to his desk and said that he was going to go to the restroom.

When he was done he was going to go back to the office when Shuri Oak turned up and said "are you the new kid? Well let me take you to Ayanami's room so he can sort you out!" he said and slung Gin over his shoulder.

Gin protested and was about to cast, and murder him with his zaiphon, but, then realized that he was getting a free ride back to Ayanami's room. So he completely relaxed on his shoulder. "he really is an idiot" he thought, after a while they finally got to Ayanami's room.

He threw open the door, and may I tell you , Gin was still slung his shoulder, and as he entered the room like that everyone looked in shock. As Shuri marched to the middle of the room Gin waved and smiled.

Then Shuri plopped Gin right in front of him and showed Ayanami. " Ayanami! I found this cadet wandering the hallways lost!" but from the expression on Gin's face, he was not at all lost.

So Shuri was expecting for the cadet to be punished for wandering in the hallways, but Ayanami just asked " why is there trash in the middle of the room? It stinks." Gin just sighed " I don't know Ayanami-sama." Ayanami just looked up and said coldly " then get rid of it anywhere but here" Shuri looked confused and said in a serious tone as he was looking around " where is the trash?" he said repeatedly, as he looked up and down.

Everyone had a sweat drop on the back of their heads " jeez he really is an idiot" Gin thought. Then sighed " how Ayanami-sama?" he asked " I don't care." said Ayanami, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Then an idea came to Gin, he went to the edge of the rail ( and I will tell you they were on the third floor) "hey! Shuri! Come and help me remove this trash!" Gin yelled, barely able to suppress his giggles " trash?" Shuri perked up and walked over to the edge like Gin, and folded his arms " why sho- AH!"

was all he ever was able to get out. Gin, with godly speed, knocked Shuri off balance and flipped him over the rail. You could here a yell slowly fade then a thump. Everyone was in shock, they all ran over to the railing when Gin just saluted to Ayanami and left to read a book.

When everyone looked over the railing, they saw a mattress at the bottom and an unconscious Shuri oak. When the doctors came, they said it was either luck or Gin purposely flipped him over in a way he would land on his back. But, the reason Shuri was unconscious, was that he had fainted. So after the day was over everyone had learned to stay away from edges when Gin was around.

While everyone at the black hawks were laughing their ( ) off.

i have decided to put 2 chapters in one! enjoy!

* * *

okay I already put the ( ) disclaimer so don't complain! ( P.S. I couldn't come up with names so I borrowed some from MAR)

Alright! Gin was doing his final exam, they were actually starting. Now the old lady who told instructions finished talking. Almost everyone was pale ( but Gin can't get any paler!... right?) so they entered the room and everyone was already dying.(A.K.A they actually fainted) so anyway, Gin and....hmmm.... lets say 20 other conscious students were about to face a 300 pound ex-Raggs prisoner.

Everyone was shocked, including Gin " Erak?" Gin whispered. The soldier heard the all to familiar voice and looked around and spotted Gin, but pretended he was no different then any other person. Everyone, except Gin ( he was on the ceiling ) was busy dodging, and then SMACK!

The second to last student was DOWN for the count! Then Gin came down from the ceiling. " Erak? Is that you?" asked Gin nervously. Erak then nodded, and took the traditional ( he wasn't in the stance before ) Raggs stance for nobles and he put his hands in a sign which the teachers knew all to well.

A match to the death, and not just any match, a match only for generals that were fighting to the death. Gin also took the stance and hand sign. They muttered the the word "start" in Raggs dialect.

Then went at each other at godly speed, and they showed no mercy. They did not have malice in their moves, but rather a noble air to it. Gin was the first to land a hit. They did not use zaiphon, just because they needed to wake themselves up.

They continued like this for 3 minutes, then they suddenly stopped, and listened then scattered from the wall. Shortly after, the wall exploded. The general had died when he was looking away.

Gin looked at his former comrade and bent down, then to everyone's surprise, Gin drew a mark on the prisoner's chest. But shortly after he quickly turned to the problem at hand, the explosion was caused by an green dragon, malice in it's eyes quickly flew away.

Gin quickly peeked outside, there were HUNDREDS of dragons outside, all laying waste to the base. Then Gin shouted an order to the higher ranking officers "don't just stand there! Quickly! Seal off all the exits!" Gin barked, and surprisingly, they all obeyed.

Gin then clicked into the soul link ' Hey Ayanami! You coming?' Gin asked ' yeah, what should we name our dragons?' asked Ayanami. Gin smirked. ' easy, my dragons name is Ginryuu because it is silver and can change color, yours is black like the night so name it midnight. Kuroyui's is blue so name it Misuzu, Haruse's Dragon is green so name it Cockatarice, Katsurgi's is brown so name it Brickin, Hyuuga's is Red so name it Kashin, And Konatsu's is red and yellow, it has a structure like a bird so name it phoenix. Simple as that' Gin could here a click.

That meant that Ayanami had already informed the others. Then Gin stood at the edge, everyone watched nervously then Gin walked back. And started to walk to the edge, only he didn't stop. So, as a result he stepped off the edge.

( duh I'm sorry I treat you guys like idiots but I have to for smaller kids -_-) everyone gasped, but shortly after they saw Gin riding a silver dragon. It's wings looked powerful and stealthy, it could morph to a dragon on 2 legs like puff the magic dragon, and morph into a snake like dragon When on 2 legs it was heavily built, but not to heavy or to light.

Its arms would have 4 fingers (thumb included ) and had teeth that are not big, but decent size. It was about 3 feet taller than Gin and about 2X as wide as Gin, and its tail was like an average dragon's about... lets say, 5 feet.

When in it's snake like form it's wings were longer and it went on all fours, it was skinnier, and was faster. Then there is the one I forgot to tell you about. This one was the best of all of them. It was on all fours, but was like a dragon you would normally find.

It's wings were longer and wider, it had a strong, but flexible back. You could ride it like a horse. Then it's paws were padded and had claws. Allowing it to hang on to cliffs, but also make a stealthy landing, its tail was normal, it had goo strong teeth and jaws, good eyesight, and this was it's natural form. So yeah the two legged one was powerful, but lacked speed.

It would normally only use that form for ground fighting. The snake like one was the exact opposite. Right now it was it's natural form. " lets Go!" yelled Gin, Ginryuu roared in reply. They then zoomed off followed by the black hawks on their own dragon's. Then, they herd roars, and saw them battling a few Big dragons. They then saw the other dragons submitting to them, and following them to a specific area. They created an alliance and went back. Their dragon's changed their size to a lizard, and went into their master's pocket. And that was how Gin joined the black hawks.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I hope you did because if you didn't then I just wasted one hour of my life! Well please reply! If you have any ideas the just tell me !Till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	4. Chapter 4: baby steps

**Ayanami's unlikely little brother? **

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach or 07-ghost.

okay! So here is another chapter!

* * *

Gin had been Ayanami's beglieter for 3 months. Yukizake was on his special mission so all was good!... kinda. The dragons were sleeping in their masters front shirt pocket, or sometimes they would sleep on their shoulders if 1: they were alone 2: it was allowed or 3: they were going to a meeting, and the people didn't mind.

As if on cue the dragons asked permission and of course they said yes. So this was the image of the blood thirsty black hawks : they had these little lizard sized dragons ( and they looked ADORABLE!!!!!) feeding..... dragon babies and puppies. Ayanami, Gin, Katsurgi, And Hyuuga were feeding the dragon pups, while Kuroyuri, Haruse, and Konatsu were taking care of the puppies.

Okay! Flash back to about 2 days ago!

Everyone moaned, including Ayanami at the amount of paper work. They only used Gin's method at an absolute emergencies, and frankly, it was an emergency. They were done in 2 minutes flat, and for once, Hyuuga finished first due to his practice when he was bored.

Then, right as everyone was about to take a nap BOOM!!!!!!!! there was an explosion at the door and in it came a wide eyed soldier. " please help us! The dragon's are attacking!" he pleaded. Then everyone looked at him like he was made of

Swiss cheese, then, out of nowhere demanded where the dragons were. The soldier quickly babbled the the area and sector " But you can't take this hall! It is on fire!" the soldier started to panic it was really grating on everyone's nerves " can we KILL him?" Kuroyuri and Gin asked with malice dripping from their words.

Ayanami seriously considered it for a moment and said " I regret it, but no, you can't". they then improvised, if they couldn't go threw the normal door. Then they will just have to make one!" Ginryuu!" yelled Gin, then the little lizard on Gin's shoulder turned into a thing a few feet taller than Gin in it's natural form.

Gin then summoned his sword in ban kai 2 release. "Ginryuu." said Gin everyone did the same " phoenix!" said Konatsu, and everyone called their dragon. With their soul sword. After that everyone was mounted onto their dragon.

Gin then said " lets go!" and,yes, you guessed it blew up the wall and flew threw at I would say..... 300 mph. When they got there it was a mess : 3 dragons were taking down some aircraft's, and destroying the base.

But the black hawks knew that it was just a form of self defense. Gin was really disturbed, as was the rest of the black hawks then when one of the dragons went down that's when they snapped Gin was boiling, and EVERY SINGLE member of the black hawks threw all their anger on one attack....and when it hit the ground BAM!

There was a 2 feet wide 200feet long and 400 feet deep line, clearly dividing the fighters on 2 sides. When the soldiers saw the black hawks they were relieved, but when they saw them on dragons they were confused. Then when they came down Gin, and Ayanami quickly went to the fallen dragon, and started to heal it, while everyone, but katsurgi went to explain the situation to the dragons in dragon talk. While Katsurgi made sure that the soldiers did not cross the line.

once they were done they explained the situation to the soldiers : the dragons came here for a favor, and once you guys saw them you went guns a blazing!so they explained this with the dragons telling the story. Saphire, the youngest dragon explained their P.O.V:

" well it is around mating season and there has been a shortage of help around the den, the entire nest of 200 adult dragons have laid 300 eggs in total, and the males are going away to find a new location, but us females need to head south to get more food! So we were hoping to get some help over here, but we were assaulted so..... will you help us, and baby sit the eggs?" everyone was stunned so this is how they spent the rest of the day :in a meeting room.... discussing the problem, and concluded that the black hawks spend 5 months taking care of the eggs.

So the moms went south while the black hawks watched over the eggs, but what they didn't expect, was for the eggs the to hatch early.... the next day...

and that was how this whole mess started. Though, they weren't doing as bad as they probably would do if they didn't have 2 things :1: the language and understanding of dragons, and 2 their own dragons. While the non dragons cleaned and pratically did everything, including education, the dragons got the food..... but the puppies are a completely different story! It's quite simple actually, on the second day they found a box of puppies sooo..... they really aren't blood thirsty monsters after all! So this is what happened:

1 month: flying lessons, independent eating, talking dragon, and English (dragon first).

2 month: hunting, tracking, helping teamwork, and how to handle a rider.

3 month: introduce to mommy's, how to keep composure, how to tell from the good and bad people, and when, and when to not trust people.

They had a little trouble with month 3, but they learned! So they got regular visits from the dragons so they even built platforms, and everything..... and the puppies turned out to be wolfs.... so Gin ended up having to take care of them... because he was the only one who could teach them things.... because of reasons.... oh!

I can't take it anymore! The truth is is that Gin is pa-umph!!!!! " you almost spilled my secret.... I will make sure that will never happen! Only when the time is right! Until then you're coming with me!" "Gin!! ( o jeez I'm toast) i-i'm sorry! I won't slip again! Gin? Gin! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!." **drags away by force** " Don't worry! I wont hurt you.... much." **sweats** " ah! T-till n-next time! HELP!!!!! anyone! Ayanami! Hyuuga!Ginryuu any-" **ties up and drags** " well folks! I'll take good care of her! See ya!" **Gin waves and shunpoes off while I struggle to get free**

* * *

P.S. Cool guy 33 say's she's sorry for not updating in such a long time.


End file.
